Mi cielo azul
by MyLittleChibi
Summary: Bueno es la historia de una chica que por su pasado no puede vivir su presente ni disfrutar su futuro. Atrapada en uno de sus animes favoritos! ¿ podra esta chica enamorarse y encontrar amigos que si valgan la pena ?. " Solo espero encontrar mi propio cielo azul "
1. Chapter 1

_Epilogo _

Hi soy kim, creo que desde que tengo memoria es sido una chica desadaptada y poco sociable, nunca he logrado tener amigos de verdad y los que alguna vez tuve me traicionaron y me abandonaron por ser distinta al resto. Bueno el mundo es cruel y no los culpo supongo que también fue en parte mi culpa ya que no siempre los tomaba en cuenta y simplemente me encerraba en mi mundo de anime y manga.

Bueno les contare mi historia, hace no más de 1 año yo me juntaba con un grupo de chicos y chicas que se decían llamar mis "amigos", si claro, se escaparon cuando más los necesite. Bien continuo, a finales de ese año precisamente estaban planeando una gran fiesta con música, mucha comida y prácticamente era algo para "convivir con todos" … no soy de fiesta lo admito, de hecho no se cómo fue que me convencieron para ir, pero como tonta e ingenua acepte ir, después de todo que malo podría suceder.

¡Vaya que estaba equivocada!

El dia de la fiesta fuimos vestidos elegantemente, solo por fachada ya que al final de la terrible noche vernos elegantes seria lo de menos. Pues busque a mis amigos entre tanta multitud y ellos con una "Gran sonrisa" me dijeron que haríamos un juego, en donde a una persona se les tapaban los ojos con una pañoleta y debía encontrar al otro, en ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento pero aun así accedí a ser la primera en jugar.

Me llevaron fuera de la casa y me dieron unas 3 vueltas y me dejaron sola para que empezara a buscar, derrepente deje de escuchar la música de la fiesta y sentía muchos murmullos, les dije que sucedía a mis "amigos" pero ellos no respondieron. Finalmente decidí quitarme la pañoleta y que creen. Toda la escuela estaba mirándome y lo más extraño de todo era que todos ellos andaban con huevos y harina a la mano, en ese instante no comprendía nada pero de lo que estaba seguro es que esto no iba terminar bien. Y claro que no termino bien, antes que me diera cuenta una ola de harina y huevo cayó en mi persona, asustada y avergonzada solo atine a correr por ayuda, en eso me encontré a los chicos y les dije que me ayudaran pero ellos no se inmutaron solo me dijeron: "_Eres rara, ¿por qué no te mueres? _", "_aléjate de nosotros fenómeno_", "_Solo jugamos contigo, pequeña tonta_" . No supe cuando fue que llegue a la puerta de mi casa, lo único que estaba en mi mente era toda esa multitud y las palabras hirientes que me dejarían marcadas en más de un sentido.

Y pues así el siguiente año comencé actuar fríamente y ya no les dirigía la palabra a ninguno de ellos, vivía en mi mundo en donde todo estaba bien y donde mis mejores amigos eran mis dibujos y mi música. Escape, intente alejarme de toda realidad existente y ahora mi único sueño era desaparecer, salir, volar, ser libre como el cielo; El cielo tan brillante y acogedor que siempre he visto en sueños.

Es triste ver como todo va cambiando, solo espero que este cambio sea bueno y que los caminos que escoja me llevaran a mi propia aventura.

{ La aventura de formar, parte de mi propio cielo azul. }


	2. El inicio de una aventura

Bueno aquí vamos otra vez, un día más de tortura con mis compañeros de clases. Realmente espero que suene pronto el timbre no aguanto estar con ninguno de ellos, pero bien supongo que lo mejor será leer algo del manga de katekyo hitman reborn; Esta serie me ha llamado mucho la atención, ojala pudiera estar en un lugar así, donde lo extraño es genial y no te discriminan por ello.

De pronto un golpe en mi mesa me hizo ver que el profesor había llegado y por su aspecto, no estaba muy contento.

Profesor: Buenos días, señorita kim! (entrecerrando los ojos)

Kim: Etto.. Buenos días profesor (guardando el manga debajo de la mesa)

Profesor: (alejándose del puesto de kim) … espero que esa interesante revista que tiene debajo de la mesa, le haya ayudado a estudiar señorita kim! (borrando el pizarrón) será mejor que deje de ver esos estúpidas caricaturas y vea la realidad señorita.

Toda la clase: jajajajajjajajajajjajaja

Niña x: es una tonta jajajajjaa

Niña xy: jajajajajjaja ¿Por qué no mejor te largas kim-totas? Jajajja

Kim: (agachando la mirada y susurrando)… cállense… no es verdad.

Niño xt: jajaj.. a ver si con esto despiertas de tu mundo imaginario (tirando un borrador a kim)

Kim: auch.. (Tapándose la cara con las manos).. YA BASTA! Ya basta por favor! … ya bas..ta… (Cayendo inconsciente) …

*En namimori school *

Tsuna: Espero que Reborn no me dé una de sus clases destructivas (suspirando mientras camina por el pasillo)

Gokudera: Juudaime!, espérame.. ¡! (corriendo hacia tsuna)

Tsuna: (sonriendo) Gokudera-kun ya te dije que no es necesario que me digas Juudaime, solo Tsuna.

Gokudera: (tomando las manos de tsuna).. Jamás! Yo soy su mano derecha, usted merece mucho más respeto del que le doy Juudaime (llorando cómicamente)

Tsuna: (suspirando derrotado) que hare contigo Gokudera-kun, (recordando) O si, acompáñame a buscar a yamamoto-kun!

Gokudera: (gruñendo) Al idiota ese.

Tsuna: Vamos Gokudera intenta llevarte bien con Yamamoto-kun, por favor (sonriendo)

Gokudera: (suspirando) bien si Juudaime dice que debo hacerlo, lo hare (alzando el puño)

Tsuna: (pensando) … si que cambia rápido de opinión. (mirando por la ventana).. ¿ qué es eso?, eso.. es.. (sorprendido)

Gokudera: (mirando por donde miraba tsuna) Juudaime … ¿Qué hay de raro por alla?

Tsuna: (Saltando) Gokudera-kun! Rápido … hay alguien botado afuera (pensando) ojala esto no sea parte de otro enemigo (cerrando los ojos con fuerza ) por favor que no sea eso.


End file.
